Treinamento Especial da Akatsuki
by Lune-sama forever
Summary: Pein decide que a Akatsuki precisa de um treinamento diferenciado do que só lutas e combates, eles precisam aprender mais sobre as pessoas e se adequar a situações inusitadas... As mais inusitadas possíveis XDDD
1. Capítulo 1: Parte I

Essa fic foi minha irmã q deu a idéia!! XDD

Eu só desenrolei, ta resenha, leiam please!

Vlww!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Capítulo 1: Parte I

Pein estava muito pensativo pelos cantos...

Pein estava estranho ultimamente e todos exceto Tobi haviam notado isso...

Konan: Algo de errado Pein?

Pein: Hã? -distraído-

Konan: Vc está muito pensativo ultimamente! Olha só! O que há de errado com vc?!

Pein:

Bem... Eu estava observando... Esses idiotas estão ficando muito relaxados e estão ficando cada vez mais fracos!

Konan: O . O- Pera aí, vc tá dizendo q eles tão ficando fracos?! Vc perdeu a noção?!

Pein:

Não! Eu estava pensando isso... Bem... E também pensei em dar um treinamento especial...

Konan: Q tipo de treinamento?

Pein: Hum... -contando tudo-

Após ouvir o que Pein tinha a dizer Konan começou a rir...

Konan: Eu não acredito q vc vai fazer isso com eles! -rindo- Vc acha q eles vão aceitar isso?!

Pein:

Eu decido o q eles devem ou não fazer! Eles VÃO ter que aceitar!

Konan: Quero só ver...

Pein convoca então uma reunião...

Todos da akatsuki estavam presentes, então Pein começou...

Pein: Eu tenho um treinamento especial pra vcs! Bem... Eu quero q vcs conheçam o inimigo, ou seja, conheçam as pessoas das vilas inimigas para saber lhe dar com elas e se adequar diversas situações...

Deidara: Mas nós já conhecemos o inimigo...

Pein: Mas como eu disse é um treinamento ESPECIAL, vcs vão conhecer todos os tipos de inimigo, começando das malditas crianças...

Hidan: O q crianças têm a ver com o treinamento?

Pein: Vcs vão conhecer todos os tipos de pessoas: Crianças, adolescentes e adultos. Isso é para saber lhe dar com qualquer um... Como vcs sabem, tudo se começa de baixo, então vcs terão de começar animando uma festa para as criancinhas...

Todos exceto Pein e Konan: O O

Pein: Agora, estão liberados.

Tobi sai correndo da sala...

Tobi: Eh! Tobi comprar uma fantasia!

Hidan: Per aí, nós vamos animar uma festa?! Q história é essa?! ÒÓ

Pein: Isso mesmo q vc ouviu...

Sasori: Quantos anos tem as crianças?

Pein: Entre 6 e 8...

Itachi: Que droga!

Kisame: Ei Pein, e vc? Vai fazer o q?

Pein: É claro q eu vou observar de camarote o treinamento de vcs!

Konan:

Hum?

Deidara: Ah! Então isso significa q vc Tb vai se vestir?

Pein: N...

Konan: Ele vai sim! O Pein vai Tb, se eu vou! Inclusive já sei até a fantasia dele...

Todos exceto Konan: O o O

Pein:

Certo, agora vão logo vestir suas fantasias!

Depois de um tempo...

Encontram-se na sala, já de partida para a festa, Pein vestido de lobo-mau, Konan de chapezinho vermelho, Itachi de Vampiro, Hidan de mágico, Kakuzu de espantalho, Deidara de palhaço, Sasori de Pinóquio, Tobi de ursinho Teddy, e Kisame de golfinho.

Zetsu fica responsável de fazer as lembrancinhas.

Itachi:

Humpft! Que droga!

Hidan: Minha fantasia foi a melhor!

Pein: Vamos logo! Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez por todas!

Chegando na festa...

Muitas criancinhas corriam, enquanto os pais das criancinhas ficavam observando...

O aniversariante fica olhando quando os "animadores" chegam.

A mãe dele chega para falar com Pein, que apesar de Tb estar no meio dos animadores, foi quem conseguiu arranjar tudo.

Mãe:

Olá, esse é meu filho Tiziu, espero q ele se comporte bem, aposto q as crianças vão gostar muito... Tchau! -dando um abraço no filho e saindo pra atender as pessoas que estavam chegando-

Tiziu: Ei cara, pq vc ta vestido de cachorro?

Pein: Eu sou o lobo-mau.

Tiziu: Me parece um cachorro! Ei pessoal! -chamando os amigos-

Chegam muitas criancinhas para ver Pein...

Tiziu: Ele não parece um cachorro pessoal?

Criancinhas:

Sim!

Uma criancinha que estava perto ainda OUSOU dizer: Olha moço, pq vc usa esses caroços?

Pein: Isso são piercings!

Tiziu: Um lobo-mau q usa metal, por acaso vc é um lobo-mau do futuro?

Criancinha:

Era melhor ter vindo de godzilla!

Tiziu:

hahaha, vc é mesmo hilário!

Pein:

É?! -preparando-se para esganar o garoto, até que Konan interrompe-

Konan: Foi vc q meteu agente nessa se controla! -falou baixinho- Agora crianças, eu sou a chapeuzinho vermelho e trouxe uma cesta cheia de doces! Façam uma fila se quiserem ganhar doces!

Criancinhas:

Eba!

Tiziu: Vc é legal moça!

Konan: E pra vc eu tenho algo especial Tiziu! -tirando da cesta um pirulito grande-

Tiziu:

Vlw moça! -feliz-

Pein:

Como ela consegue convencer eles tão rápido?

Enquanto isso...

Chegam muitas criancinhas perto de Itachi. Uma garoto se atreve e diz:

Ei, vc tem lentes legais! Parece um vampiro de verdade...

Itachi: Não são lentes... Isso é o meu olho de verdade...

As criancinhas saem correndo para perto de suas mães, e o garoto que perguntou:

Mãe tem um vampiro de verdade! -choramingando com medo-

Logo chega uma garota pequena. Garota:

Vc é um vampiro?! Então pode sugar meu sangue! -virando o rosto mostrando seu pescoço para Itachi-

Itachi: Não! Vc é uma criança!

Tiziu chega enciumado e diz:

Se for sugar o sangue dela, por que não suga o meu antes?!

Itachi: Eu não vou fazer isso...

Tiziu: Não? Q tipo de vampiro é vc?

Itachi: Eu já bebi sangue antes de vir para cá... Mas caso eu sinta fome... hehehe... -dizia tirando uma brincadeira com o garoto-

Tiziu sai de perto de Itachi puxando a garota assustado, mas logo as crianças voltam para perto de Itachi e ele percebe que elas lançam um olhar estranho para ele.

Enquanto isso...

Tiziu:

Haha! Cara, vc ta igualzinho ao Pinóquio! Haha! Parece um idiota vestido assim!

Sasori: Se vc continuar assim eu vou te transformar num menino de madeira!

Tiziu: quem transforma as crianças em madeira é a fada azul... - ¬ ¬ -

Sasori:

É, mas a fada azul me amaldiçoou e eu posso transformar as crianças em madeira agora...

Tiziu:

Seu mentiroso! Vc é mesmo um "pinóquio" !

Sasori:

Não duvide disso...

Na mesma hora chega Zetsu com as marionetes que Sasori iria usar para animar a festa.

Zetsu: Ei Sasori, aqui estão suas marionetes, mas pq vc trouxe seu pai e sua mãe?

Tiziu, ouvindo aquilo corre, e segue para onde estava Kisame...

Tiziu: Pq vc ta vestido de tubarão?

Kisame: Er... Eu sou um golfinho!

Tiziu: ... -correndo para onde estava Hidan-

Chega uma garotinha perto de Hidan.

Hidan: Oh! Que bela dama, vc merece um presente minha querida! -tirando uma flor da cartola e dando para a garota-

Tiziu: Pelo menos esse não é louco...

Então, uma mãe se aproxima de Hidan.

Mãe:

Sua mágica é muito boa! -segundas intenções OO-

Hidan: Hã? Brigado... -sem entender-

Outra mãe chega perto e pergunta:

Vc Tb anima festas de adultos?

Hidan: Hum... Depende... -percebendo as segundas intenções-

Tiziu segue para onde estava Deidara...

Tinham muitas crianças em volta de onde ele estava, ele fazia balões.

Tiziu:

Ei moço, eu quero um!

Deidara fez e encheu tanto q o balão explodiu!

Deidara:

THE ART IS A BANG!

Tiziu sai assustado dali, e segue para onde Tobi estava, além de Konan e Hidan, Tobi era o único a divertir as crianças, ele estava deitado no chão com várias crianças em cima dele! Tiziu pula Tb...

Enquanto isso...

Chega uma adolescente com piercings e começa a conversar com Pein...

Adolescente:

Meu irmão é amigo do aniversariante... Qual seu nome?

Pein: Pein...

Adolescente: Que nome estranho... Bem, agente se fala depois, vou ver se meu mano num ta arranjando confusão... Mas toma meu telefone pra agente se falar depois... Pein... -dando um papel com o telefone-

A garota sai e vai procurar o irmão...

Konan: Que bonito hein Pein, dando corda pra aquela mulherzinha!-enciumada-

Pein: Caham! Os adolescentes, nós só vamos conhecer na próxima fase, eu não estava preparado para resistir! -desculpa esfarrapada!-

Enquanto isso...

Kakuzo estava parado em um lugar com os braços abertos, sendo observado por várias crianças...

Tiziu: Ei espantalho... -sem resposta-

Mãe de Tiziu: Tiziu, chame seus coleguinhas para cantar os parabéns!

Tiziu: Certo mãe!

Então, todos da festa seguem para cantar os parabéns, e cantam, a festa continua com todos fazendo a animação, até que as pessoas começam a ir embora e as crianças vão pegar a lembrancinha com Zetsu.

Um garoto chega e pede uma lembrancinha, então Zetsu entrega à ele um jarro com uma planta.

Garoto: O q eu vou fazer com isso? -olha para Zetsu- Er... Vou cuidar muito bem dela!-sai correndo-

Então... terminada a festa...

Mãe de Tiziu: Muito obrigada senhores, acho q as crianças gostaram muito, tenham uma boa noite!

Todos saem da festa e finalmente estão livres!

Konan:

Ei, cadê o Tobi?

Pein: Aida ta brincando lá!

Deidara:

TOBI!

Tobi vem correndo e segue os outros...

Pein:

Bem... Amanhã vamos fazer a próxima fase do treinamento...

Konan: O q vai ser?

Pein: Hum... espere, eu vou dizer amanhã... hehehe -riso malvadinho-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Bem, espero q tenham gostado, depois eu posto o capítulo 2.

XDDD Kissus!


	2. Capítulo 2: Parte II

Ta ai capítulo 2 pra vocês! Espero que gostem!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 2: Parte II

No outro dia Konan aguardava ansiosa o chamado de Pein aquela bela sala de reuniões para ver o que aconteceria...

Foi quando Pein finalmente pediu uma convocação para reunir todos...

Com todos reunidos ali...

Pein:

Como eu disse antes o treinamento se divide em três fases: Criança, que foi o que nós fizermos com sucesso na noite retrasada, e os adolescentes e adultos...

Hidan: Ja vi que isso não vai dar certo!

Pein: A fase que iremos estudar agora é a fase da adolescência... Vocês farão um show de adolescentes!

Itachi: Que tipo de Show?

Pein: Um show de rock!

Konan: E quem vai organizar tudo?

Pein: Ontem, eu tive o imenso prazer de bolar tudo para a próxima semana, já está tudo organizado... Cada um de vocês já tem um papel no show...

Hidan: Diz logo o que nós vamos fazer!

Pein:

Caham! Para a organização eu coloquei o Kakuzu, ele irá administrar o dinheiro e arrumar o palco e o lugar do show, o Zetsu vai ser quem ficará com a parte dos ingressos e ligações, Kisame vai ficar com o figurino e com o fundo do palco, Deidara vai cuidar dos efeitos especiais, eu, Konan, Itachi, Hidan e Sasori farão parte da banda...

Tobi: E o que Tobi faz?

Pein: Er... Torce pra gente lá na platéia!

Hidan: E eu vou tocar o que na banda?

Pein: Itachi é o vocalista, você é segunda voz e baixista, Konan a baterista, sasori tecladista e eu o guitarrista! Pronto agora vão embora seus desgraçados! Vão se preparar pro show!

Itachi: Mas é só na próxima semana!

Pein: Er... Mas saiam!

Todos saem, e a organização do show começa...

Na semana seguinte... Todos preparando-se para o show, muito ansiosos, com certeza. O palco estava todo organizado, e eles estavam agora vestindo suas roupas...

Itachi:

Ei, minha roupa é azul... Não deveria ser preta?

Kisame:

Er... Claro que não!

Hidan: Ei Kisame, que porcaria é essa? A minha roupa também é azul!

Kisame:

Mas azul fica melhor que preto... T.T

Konan:

Seu doente mental! Se o Pein souber que nós não nos saímos bem no show, ele nos mata e faz nós sofrermos um treinamento pior que esse!

Kisame:

T.T - ta certo-

Depois da confusão no camarim, os Akatsukis vestiram as roupas certas, de cor preta e seguiram para a maquiagem...

Itachi:

Eu tenho cara de gay para usar maquiagem?

Kisame:

Mas você ficará melhor de maquiagem!

Itachi: Saiba que eu não me alegro nem um pouco de ouvir isso de um homem!

Kisame:

Mas só um pouco de maquiagem!

Itachi: Não! Eu não quero que você passe isso no meu rosto, eu já estou bom deste jeito!

Kisame:

Hidan?

Hidan: Meu caro, eu não preciso de maquiagem pra fazer sucesso com as garotas!

Kisame:

¬ ¬

Konan: Eu me maquio, pode deixar...

Kisame: Eu não acho uma boa idéia...

Konan:

E quem te perguntou?

Depois de muita discussão, eles finalmente estavam prontos... E lá estavam eles no palco, sendo vistos por milhares de adolescentes.

Hidan: Vamos lá pessoal!

A banda começa a tocar.

Itachi:

Fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo

Yoru wo nukeru

Nejikomu sasaigo ni sashihiki zoro sa sou dayo

Hibi wo kozuru !

Deidara soltava bombas em várias formas (passaro, gaivota) que explodiam e anmimava as pessoas...

Hidan:

Vamos lá! Cantem!

Itachi:

Kokoro wo s...

Todos estavam animados e já estavam gritando, mas Tobi chega e sobe no palco interrompendo tudo.

Tobi: Tobi também quer cantar!

Tobi pega o microfone da mão de Itachi e começa a cantar...

Tobi:

lá, lá, lá -ritimo infantil-

Todos os adolescentes param de gritar e ficam observando a cena ridícula...

Adolescentes: Sai fora!

Todos os espectadores começam a jogar coisas nas pessoas que estavam no palco, jogavam pedras, sapatos, roupas e outros objetos.

Hidan: Por... Tobi! Você estragou tudo! -socando Tobi-

Tobi cai no chão...

Itachi:

Nós estávamos indo bem seu idiota! -chutando Tobi-

Tobi: Ai!

Os adolescentes param novamente e se animam ao ver que Tobi estava sendo espancado, Hidan chuta Tobi para fora do palco e diz:

Pessoal! Vamos começar de novo! Vamos lá!

Itachi:

Fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo

Yoru wo nukeru

Nejikomu sasaigo ni sashihiki zoro sa sou dayo

Hibi wo kozuru !

Desta vez o público parecia bem mais animado...

Itachi olhou para um lado do público eu viu uma garota cortando os pulsos...

Garota: AAAAHH!

Itachi

"Que louca!" -pensava-

Der repente uma garota sobe no palco e começa a agarrar Hidan, Kisame sobe no palco e retira a garota...

Itachi e Hidan continuam cantando várias músicas de naruto (A imaginação é de vocês!) até o final do show... Ao final do show, quando os akatsukis já estavam saindo, haviam muitas pessoas em volta, tantas que Kisame Zetsu e Deidara tinham que fazer a segurança parta nenhum fan fazer besteira...

Itachi passava sem se importar com as fãs, Hidan era o único que assinava aos autógrafos e pegava os telefones das garotas.

GarotO:

Ei me dá um autógrafo!

Hidan: Não!

GarotA

Me dá um autógrafo!

Hidan: Claro, com prazer!

GarotA:

Tome meu telefone!

Hidan: Opa! Me dê! -pegando o papel quer a garota oferecia-

Hidan:

Você é minha fã número 1!

GarotA: Ah!

Hidan passa por outra garota bonita e diz: Você é minha fã número um... -e segue dizendo isso para todas as garotas bonitas-

Tobi iria falar com as pessoas que o cumprimentavam...

Tobi: Tobi... -tendo sua boca tapada por Pein-

Mesmo com a boca tapada, Tobi olhava para os lados e acenava para todos feliz...

Depois...

Konan:

Ainda bem que deu tudo certo!

Pein:

É, essa fase foi um sucesso!

Tobi: Tobi é um ídolo?

Pein: Sim Tobi você é um ídolo!

Tobi: Tobi ajudou?

Pein: Sim Tobi, sua ajuda foi essencial, o show não seria tão animado sem você!

Tobi: Tobi feliz!

Konan: Hehe! Pein, já pensou como será a próxima fase?

Pein: Não... Mas tenho várias idéias de como fazer... Só vou contar na próxima reunião!

Itachi: Tinha muita gente louca ali!

Hidan: Muitas garotas bonitas também!

Itachi: Seu tarado!

Hidan:

Elas são minhas fãns não é?

Itachi: ¬ ¬

Pein: Bem, vamos voltar, a próxima fase será a última do treinamento, vocês precisam se preparar para passar nela...

Konan:

Eu quero só ver...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Obrigada pelas reviewns!!!

Até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 3: Parte III

Oiii! Eu sei que a fic ficou em hiatus um boooommmm tem pó, mas vou finalmente terminar, este é o PENULTIMo capítulo, sim, o capítulo final será muito bom, uma surpresinha!

Capítulo 3: Parte III

Pein acordou muito cedo no outro dia, por volta das 5h da manhã...

E acordou todos... Convocando-os para uma reunião...

Na reunião...

**Pein:** Eu consegui um novo trabalho!

**Konan:** Trabalho?

**Itachi:** Como você, o líder de uma organização criminosa diz que arranjou um "trabalho"?

**Pein:** Er... Não é bem um "trabalho"... Bem tomem isso! -dá um papel a cada um-

Pein entrega a todos um relatório...

Após ler...

**Hidan:** Política? A próxima fase é política?

**Pein:** É, não há um lugar melhor para se conhecer os adultos, do que no mundo da política... Lá eles mentem, enganam, fazem promessas falsas e tem fama...

**Kakuzu:** Fama = Dinheiro! Gostei!

**Kisame:** Uau! Criminosos! -dá uma cotovelada de leve no Itachi- Bem que o Pein poderia trazer um desses para dar mais credibilidade à nossa organização!

**Itachi:** ¬ ¬

**Konan:** Política shuasaushaushauhsuahushuh! Só você mesmo Pein!

**Pein:** Caham! Bem, cada um de vocês terá um papel diferente, nem todos serão candidatos.

**Hidan:** O que? Alguns de nós serão candidatos?

Hidan abre o relatório com letras bem grandes de cor vermelha: "PARABÉNS VOCÊ É UM CANDIDATO"

**Hidan:** AHH! Que POR-

**Tobi:** Tobi também é candidato! -^ ^-

**Todos:** O.O"

**Zetsu: **Hum!

**Itachi**: Hum... Até que será uma boa oportunidade para todos verem meu potencial! É, faz tempo desde que matei meu clã e não apareço na mídia!

**Kisame:** ahauhauh! Eu também Itachi! Vamos ser rivais! Ahsuahsuah!

**Kakuzu:** Hum... Isso vai dar um bom lucro... -pensando na campanha-

**Konan:** E por que eu não ganhei um desses relatórios? Õ.O

**Deidara:** Eu também não!

**Sasori:** Eu sei que sou pequeno, mas não é motivo pra esquecer de mim !

**Pein:** Er... Deixa eu explicar... Nós quatro vamos ser assistentes dos candidatos.

**Pein:** Bem, eu serei do Hidan, por que acho que sou o único capaz de lidar com ele e suportar as coisas que ele faz... O Sasori fica com o Kakuzu... O Deidara com o Kisame e, Konan vai pro...

**Konan:** Eu não quero!

**Pein:** desculpe, foi sorteio Konan! Você vai ser assistente do Itachi!

**Konan e Itachi:** NÃO!

**Pein:** Como eu disse, foi sorteio! Caham!-pigarreia- O próximo é o Zetsu, ele fica sem assistente, tendo em vista a sua personalidade que vale por duas! E o Tobi... O Tobi não precisa! Tobi é um bom garoto, não precisa de assistente!

**Tobi:** Tobi is a good boy!

**Sasori:** É obvio que ele não arranjou ninguém pro Tobi... ¬ ¬

**Pein:** Bem, vocês têm um limite de minutos, concederem pra todos juntos 32 minutos, e ficou assim, o Tobi tem 2 minutos e os outros tem 5!

**Tobi:** Ehhh! O minuto do Tobi é diferente! Tobi is special boy!

Todos o olham com um ar de pena...

**Pein:** Bom... Hoje vamos nos reunir para nos prepararmos para a campanha, a propaganda será gravada amanhã!

**Todos exceto Pein:** O QUE? POR QUE TÃO PERTO?

**Pein:** Por que eu só decidi isso ontem! Vão ao trabalho! E lembrem-se, cada minuto é precioso! Go GO GO!

Todos ficaram agitados... E então chega o dia da propaganda...

**Pein:** Está pronto Hidan? -falando através daquele fones que ficam no ouvido-

**Hidan:** Eu já nasci pronto!

**Pein:** Certo, vamos começar! 5, 4, 3, 2 , e...

**Hidan:** Olá! Meus caros e minhas caras, eu do PJ (Partido de Janshin) não sou como uns e outros que prometem e não cumprem, eu não, não mesmo, eu tenho um plano -Pein fala no ouvido dele: "Certo, você está indo bem"!- No qual eu conseguirei reduzir a miséria, conseguirei dar a todos um lugar melhor, onde não precisam se preocupar com violência, fome ou desemprego! - Pein: "Ótimo!"- Punirei os maus e os que forem bons de coração, farei um grande sacrifício à JANSHIN-SAMA!HAhahhaahahahaahaahahh!

**Pein:** NÃO, NÃO, CORTA! TIRE ELE DO AR! TIRE ELE DO AR!

**Hidan:** ahhahahahahahahahahah! VIRAM? EU SEI COMO FAZER TODOS IREM A UM LUGAR MELHOR!ahahahahah!

Sai do ar...

**Pein:** Seu louco! Ninguém vai votar em você assim! E por que não obedeceu ao combinado?

FLASH BACK

**Pein:** Prometa que vai se comportar!

**Hidan:** Sim!

**Pein:** eEnão falar palavrões!

**Hidan: **Sim!

**Pein:** E não falar em Janshin-sama!

**Hidan:** Ah! Pein aí é demais!

**Pein:** Ta bem então... Toma! -entrega um papel com o discurso- è só seguir isso e pronto!

FLASH BACK OFF

**Hidan:** eu só fiz o que Janshin-sama queria, além do mais eu não descumpri o combinado, eu me comportei e não falei palavrões e ainda li a Por-piii- do seu papel!

**Pein:** Droga! -resmungando-

**Deidara:** Un ! Assim ficou bom! Tome aqui seu discurso!

**Kisame:** Dá pra fazer uns tubarõezinhos de argila explodirem atrás de mim no final?

**Deidara:** É pra já! -fazendo-

**Deidara:** 5, 4, 3, 2, e...

**Kisame:** Bem, faço parte do partido azul, e não, não é por causa da minha cor! E sim por que defendo os mares! Se eu for eleito: prometo evitar poluição dos oceanos, rios, lagos e lagoas! E proteger a vida subaquática! Saibam que os mares são os maiores responsáveis pelo oxigênio da terra! Além do mais a água do mundo está acabando e precisamos proteger com intensidade a água do nosso planeta!

**Deidara:** Fale das pessoas! Pessoas!

**Kisame:** NÃO, EU NÃO LIGO PRAS PESSOAS!

**Deidara:** Seu idiota ainda está gravando!

**Kisame:** Então... Explosões! explosões! -explodem ao fundo os tubarõezinhos-hahahahahah! Não se esqueçam, votem em mim! No cara azul do partido azul!

**Itachi:** Eu não vou ler a SUA droga de discurso!

**Konan:** Mas, não vou deixar você falar sobre a sua família morta! Isso vai pegar mal pra você!

**Konan:** Hum... -pensando- "_Hum... Se ele perdesse, eu iria rir muito... Mas em compensação o Pein ficaria decepcionado comigo!" _

**Konan:** É, você terá que ler meu discurso mesmo!

**Itachi:** Ah! Tá bom! Você venceu! Não quero discutir! Quero acabar com isso logo!

**Konan:** Hum... Está bem, então vamos lá! 5, 4, 3, 2, e...

**Itachi:** PF, Partido Familiar, por que todos nós somos uma grande família! Eu prometo aumentar o bolsa família, para que todos tenhamos uma vida mais digna e possamos nos tratar como irmãos! E assim não precisarmos matar uns aos outros todos os dias para provar sua força! Como todos sabem, violência gera mais violência! Eu sei de tudo isso, por que senti isso na pele, mais precisamente nos olhos, depois de ver todo aquele sangue de todo o meu clã que eu havia matado, eu fiquei sedento por poder, por isso meus olhos vermelhos!

**Konan:** CORTA!

**Itachi:** Mas como vocês sabem, eu valorizo a minha família, não deixei qualquer um os matarem e além do mais deixei meu irmãozinho tolo vivo para se vingar, pois eu também zelo pela honra das famílias!

**Konan:** QUE DROGA! JÁ MANDEI CORTAREM!

Assistente de áudio: Desculpa! Alguém mexeu aqui! Vai ter que ficar os 5 minutos mesmo!

**Konan:** MALDITO!

**Itachi:** Hehe! E é por isso, que eu darei toda assistência as famílias e órfãos, principalmente aos órfãos! Até mesmo quando tiver alguém que atrapalhe a boa relação familiar, não se preocupe, eu resolverei isso! Da minha maneira! Não deixarei nenhuma família desamparada!Se estiverem sofrendo... Eu acabarei com a sua dor... hahahaah! Vote em mim!

**Kakuzu:** Vamos começar logo com isso!

**Sasori: **Tá, se bem que acho que você nem precisava da minha ajuda, fez o discurso sozinho... Espero que não fale que vai roubar dinheiro!

**Kakuzu: **Eu sei negociar, ser político é fazer negócio, homem marionete!

**Sasori: **Tá, ta´, que seja, 5,4,3,2... –gesticulou-

**Kakuzu: **Companheiros e Companheiras, eu hoje estou aqui para lhes falar sobre os investimentos que a sociedade necessita para ser melhor, Eu do Partido de Investimentos Sociais (PIS)! Precisamos investir em empresas, projetos sociais e muito mais! Eu criarei mais bancos de empréstimos e darei emprego à população, farei projetos de ajuda comunitária (que não gastem dinheiro) e proporcionarei saúde para todos! – (E mais dinheiro pra ti, né? –Sasori comentou)- Votem em mim e eu mudarei o país!

**Sasori: **CORTA! –bate palmas- Foi ótimo, apesar de que eu sei que só faz isso pelo dinheiro, mas sem problemas, ninguém é esperto o suficiente pra notar mesmo...¬¬

**Kakuzu: **Pelo menos eu não estraguei tudo...

Tobi: Tobi pode começar?

Pein: Ah! Pode Tobi!( _Por que eu tenho que ajudar ele também? )_5,4,3,2...

Tobi: Tobi vai fazer as pessoas muito felizes, vai brincar com as crianças, vai-

Pein: CORTA! ¬ ¬

A propaganda de Tobi bateu recorde ao ser cortada em 3 segundos...

Tobi: ...? Tobi is a good boy!

Pein: É claro, Tobi, por isso você nem precisa se preocupar em entrar nesse mundo corrupto! ¬ ¬

Tobi: Pein-san se preocupa com Tobi –corre pra abraçar enquanto Pein corre-

**Zetsu: Vamos começar logo! **Certo...

O assistente indica o tempo certo e...

**Zetsu: **Somos do PV, o Partido Verde! Vamos salvar a natureza, plantar mais árvores, fazer preservação e obrigar a cada um ter seu próprio jardim em casa, **Vamos destruir quem não aceitar as exigências, **Vamos salvar o planeta pondo mais verde, mais oxigênio e menos poluição! **Vamos matar quem não seguir as regras, os humanos, o mundo e só deixaremos as plantas! **

-CORTAAAA! –o cameraman saiu correndo enquanto gritava-

**Zetsu: **O que foi que eu fiz? **Eu sabia que não deveria ter deixado você falar, inútil ** Da próxima vez você quem resolve tudo! .T

Após todas as falhas propagandas, era hora de esperar para ver os resultados nas urnas...

Pein: Eu não vou nem comentar sobre o quanto houveram propagandas desastrosas... –coloca a mão no rosto e balança a cabeça negativamente- Bem, vamos ao resultados, sim?

Itachi: É claro que eu ganhei!

Kisame: Claro que todos vão concordar com o PARTIDO AZUL!

Tobi: Tobi acha que Itachi ganha!

Hidan: Você confia demais no Itachi, Tobi! E quem vai ganhar sou EU, porque eu sou lindo, imortal e sirvo á Janshin-sama!

Kakuzu: Vai sonhando! ¬¬ o dinheiro sorri para mim e as pessoas vão sorrir para o meu dinheiro também!

Konan: Dá pra avisar logo os resultados?

Pein: CAHAM! –pigarro alto- Vamos aos resultados?

Mostra um papel com porcentagens e nomes escritos:

**Total : 2.304.890 votos**

**Tobi (sem partido) **_**3%**_** dos votos**

**Zetsu (PV) **_**7 %**_** dos votos **

**Itachi (PF) **_**10%**_** dos votos**

**Hidan (PJ) **_**13%**_** dos votos **

**Kisame (PA) **_**17%**_** dos votos **

**Kakuzu (PIS) 50% dos votos **(VENCEDOR!)

Todos: O.O

Kakuzu: Hehehe! Se é política e dinheiro eu entendo! Ù.u

Pein: Parabéns... Você se saiu muito bem, o que mostra que você é quem mais entende os adultos e se encaixa perfeitamente no ramo da política, não esperaria nada menos do nosso tesoureiro! Ù::ú

Konan: E quanto ao resto?

Sasori: Imagino que pobres almas fizeram o Tobi ter 3% do votos O.o

Itachi: COMO:? COMO O KISAME FICOU EM SEGUNDO?

Kisame: As pessoas se comoveram com meu discurso!

Deidara: Sabia que fogos de artifício teriam efeito, Un!

Sasori: Talvez eu desse ter colocado marionetes na propaganda também...

Kakuzu: Se você queria tanto assim, devia ter ajudado o Tobi. ¬ ¬

Sasori: Mal agradecido!

Kakuzu: Você nem fez nada mesmo...

Sasori: ... -deprime-

Hidan: Eu sabia que muitos iam concordar com o partido Janshin!

Tobi; tobi feliz com votos, 3% é muito?

Todos: ...

Konan: Sim Tobi, é... u.u –batidinhas no ombro de um Tobi feliz-

Pein: Agora que já sabem o resultado, todo mundo indignado... Ou feliz -olha Tobi e Kakuzu-

Hidan: fala logo Po***(piii)

Pein: Olha o respeito! Ò::ó Caham! Bem, tem uma boa notícia e uma má pra lhes dizer, qual vocês querem ouvir primeiro?

Todos: Má...

Pein: A má notícia é que, infelizmente, esta não foi a última fase do treinamento, enquanto eu ajudava nesta fase, percebi que ainda há outro tipo de treino a ser feito...

Konan: COMO ASSIM?

Kisame: Já não está bom de tortuosos treinamentos, hein?

Hidan: Você só quer mesmo é F%¨%¨&(Piii) com a essa P(piii) de vida da gente né seu líder de M(piii)?

Kakuzu: Eu vou ganhar algum dinheiro com isso?

Pein: Se você se sair bem, sim...

Kakuzu: Eu topo!

Itachi: E que tipo de 'ultima fase' é essa? Como sua criatividade maligna vai nos ferrar desta vez?¬/ /¬

Pein: A boa notícia é que a próxima será a última fase... Tobi, talvez esta seja muito difícil para você.

Tobi:?

Deidara: Eu não entendo, un! Você disse que precisávamos treinar com todas as faixas etárias, mas já fizemos isso!

Sasori: verdade, já foi a infância, adolescência, idade adulta e qual falta?... -pensa- M(piii)

Konan: Não me diga que é...

Pein: É verdade que treinamos com importantes faixas etárias, mas esqueceram de uma importante... A meia-idade, a velhice, meu caros!

Itachi: Há! Só o que falta agora é nos colocar pra trabalhar num asilo! –ironizou-

Pein: Hum... Você é adivinho? ^::^ è exatamente isso que vocês vão fazer! E podem até ganhar um salário se trabalharem direitinho!

Hidan: isso vai dar M(piii)!

Pein: então, podemos começar a última fase? ^::^

Todos: TENSO...

CONTINUA...

Há, eu quase esquecia da meia-idade, mas quando minha mana me lembrou, nós planejamos muitas coisitas XD

Espero que tenham gostado do cap., ficou maior que o comum, mas pelo menos compensa o hiatus gigantesco da fic! XDDD

Kissus, até o próximo chapter (TENSO)


	4. Capítulo 4: Parte Final

Oiii, aqui finalmente jaz o último capítulo (palmas) Weeee!

i.i espero que gostem!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Capítulo 4: Parte IV (Final) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pain: **Isso mesmo, asilo! Ù::u sem reclamações!

**Konan: **E você também irá, não é PAIN? Ò.ó

**Itachi: **Você é o líder, um líder tem que supervisionar os subordinados não é? -estreita os olhos-

**Pein: **Tá, tá, que seja! Agora deixem eu deixar umas coisas bem claras: vocês NÃO podem matar os velhos, NÃO podem roubar a comida ou dinheiro deles e NÃO podem deixá-los á toa, eu nos inscrevi como voluntários por um dia ^::^ aproveitando que alguns funcionários tão de férias e só os organizadores tão lá!

**Kakuzu:** Puf! Nem roubar pode?

**Hidan:** Que ótimo, agora agente vai limpar M(piii) de velho! ¬ ¬

**Tobi:** Tobi vai se divertir!

**Deidara:** Nem explodir pode?

**Pain: **Não!

**Deidara: **Sem-graça! ¬ ¬

**Sasori: **i.i asilo me lembra minha vó... i.i Eu gostava de cuidar da minha vó i.i

**Itachi:** Você nunca cuidou da sua vó, ela quem cuidava de você!

**Sasori:** Não quero ouvir isso de você, seu mata-mãe! ò.ó

**Itachi:** ¬/ \¬

**Pain: **A propósito, parece que no último mês o asilo virou só de velhinhas...

**Todos exceto Konan:** O.O -Tenso-

... No asilo...

No portão, entrando em fileira, muitos marmanjos e uma mulher, todas as velhinhas se virando lentamente e olhando, alguns akatsukis queriam recuar, chegaram a dar um passo para trás, mas Pain não permitiria falhas...

- Olha só, eles trouxeram até um peixe! -disse uma das velhinhas olhando de longe Kisame-

- E que peixão! Olha só o tamanho, dá pra fazer cozido pra todo mundo! -riu outra velhinha-

**Kisame: **Er... Bem... Na verdade eu sou um tubarão...

- Heinn? –disse colocando a mão no ouvido-

- Ele disse TUBARÃO, ficou surda Mary? -disse uma terceira velhinha-

- Ahhh! Então vão fazer uma sopa de barbatana de tubarão? -sorriu-

**Pain: **Err... Senhora, com todo respeito, não o trouxemos para que fizessem sopa dele...

**Kisame: **i.iEu nem tenho barbatana...

- Como não tem barbatana? Não era um tubarão? E por que você fala?

**Deidara: **olha só, não faz nem 5 minutos que chegamos e já fizeram o Kisame cair em lágrimas... Un... -cochicha-

**Sasori: **Vóoo i.i

**Deidara: **Ops, mais 1, un!

**- **Quem são vocês? -outra velhinha se aproxima de Pain-

**Konan: **Seus novos cuidadores.

- Hein? Mas e os outros? -disse uma velha com uma bengala se aproximando-

**Kakuzu: **Estão de férias, minha Senhora...

**Pain: **Caham... -pigarreia- Vamos guiar as senhoras até o prédio? -sorriso forçado-

...

**Zetsu:** Tem muitas plantas aqui... **Elas não estão bem cuidadas, vamos matar quem fez isso! **Não podemos, são só um bando de velhinhas!

- Olhe Mary, eles trouxeram uma planta!

- Heinn? –disse se aproximando-

**Mary:** ~ . ~

**Zetsu:** O.o

**Mary:** ~.~

**Zetsu:** Ó.ò

**Mary:** ~. ~ Mas olha só, é uma samambaia!

- Não é não, é uma palmeira! -resmungou a outra-

**Zetsu: **Não sou um presente...

**Mary:** Que garotos gentis, até trouxeram uma planta pra enfeitas o lugar... Me lembra meu netinho... -sai andando-

- Não fale mais dele ! -sai andando- Não quero mais ouvir desse tal de Bryan!

**Zetsu:** -suspiro- Ignorado... **Morra! **

...

**Itachi: **Senhora, aqui está... -coloca uma bandeja na cama da velha-

- Espere meu filho, sente aqui... -aponta o banco-

**Itachi: -**suspiro-

- Não vá por esse caminho, menino, não vale apena... -encara Itachi-

**Itachi: **Hã? Não entendo o que quer dizer...

- Dá pra ver, está estampado na sua cara, não continue usando essas coisas, eu sou velha, mas consigo ver esses olhinhos vermelhos, não use essas coisas estranhas que vendem por aí!-encara o sharingan-

**Itachi: **Eu não uso drogas... ¬ ¬"

- Não mente!

**Itachi: ** Mas isso são meus-

-Psiu! Menino feio! Ò,ó me chamou de Velha louca, cega e surda?

**Itachi:** Eu não disse isso... Eu só-

- Humph! Esses jovens de hoje, nem respeitam os mais velhos... E não adianta esconder! Seus olhos estão muito vermelhos! -disse repreendendo-

**Itachi:** Mas eles...

- Está dizendo que nem posso ver o que estou vendo? Me chamando de mentirosa HEIN?

**Itachi:** ...

- Deixe eu contar uma história de quando meu neto-sobrinho usou e...

**Itachi:** _Eu mereço... _

...

**Sasori**: Snif, snif -chora- E... E... Snif... Minha vó fazia isso, mas ela não está mais entre nós... waaaaaaaa -chora-

- Não chore ó.ò –mão na cabeça do Sasori- A vóvó aqui te conta historinhas... voc~e é quase um netinho pra mim também!

**Sasori: **snif... Mesmo? -olha encabulado- Mesmo, mesmo?

E a velhinha acenou com a cabeça resultando num abraço neto x vó.

...

**Konan:** Mais alguma coisa, Senhora?

- Por que você tem o cabelo azul?

**Konan:** Nasci assim ù.ú

- Ninguém na minha época nascia com cabelo azul, essas crianças de hoje... -balança a cabeça negativamente-

**Konan:** O que tem? Não se pode mais nascer com o cabelo azul? Ò.ó

- Até o cabelo dessa geração é todo diferente... -balança a cabeça negativamente-

**Konan:** Grrr!

- O que foi querida? ^.^

...

**Tobi:** Tobi se comporta direitinho!

- Bom garoto! -alisa cabeça do Tobi olha pra máscara-

- SUSAN! VEM VER! - a velhinha que passava no corredor olha- Eles trouxeram até um cachorro!

- Olha só! - a outra velhinha alisa a cabeça de Tobi-

-Tem até focinheira, Susan!

**Tobi:** Isso é a máscara do Tobi ó.ò

- Olha Susan, acabei de descobrir, é um cachorro com máscara! -ri-

- Deve ser moderno, esses jovens de hoje -ri-

**Tobi: **i.i Tobi fala...

...

**Deidara: **Mais alguma coisa, Un? -irritado-

- Pode pentear meus cabelos?

**Deidara:** -penteia-

- Você me lembra minha netinha, só ela penteava meus cabelos, como você _querida. _

**Deidara: **ò,ó Mas eu sou homem!

- Hum? O quê?

**Deidara:** EU SOU HOMEM P(pii)! ò.O

- Mesmo? ~ ó Na minha época, homem não parecia mulher... -cara feia- Então você queria me enganar pra me ver de roupa de baixo não é? -olhar reprovativo-

**Deidara:** Quem iria querer isso?

- Hunf! Esses jovens tarados...-balança cabeça negativamente-

**Deidara: **_não explodir, não explodir, é só uma velhinha, não perca pra ela! i.i Orgulho... Onde está você? i.i_

...

**Kisame:** Er...

- Salmão! -^^-

**Kisame:** Eu sou um _tubarão _

- Menino feio! Não minta! Tubarão não fala!

**Kisame:** _Nenhum_ peixe fala, senhora...

- Hunf -balança a cabeça irritada- Esses jovens de hoje, vestem fantasias estranhas e depois ficam discutindo com os mais velhos...

**Kisame:** não é fantasia, é meu cor-

-PSIU! -tapa na cabeça de Kisame- vou te contar uma história, de um menino chamado Pinnochio que mentia...

**Kisame:** i.i _Por que? Por que eu nasci azul? i.i_

Hora do passeio...

Cada um com sua própria velhinha...

Zetsu contava toda sua história de vida (inclusive como virou uma planta) pra velhinha que alisava sua cabeça...

**Zetsu: **Então, foi assim que eu fiquei desse jeito... -chora enquanto uma velhinha alisa sua cabeça-

-...

**Zetsu: **Ninguém nunca me deu tanta atenção como a senhora... **É uma boa pessoa...** i.i

- ...

Chegam outras duas velhinhas...

- Olha ali, quem é aquela cuidando da planta?

- Não é Betty surda?

- Coitada, se ela escutasse , chamaríamos ela pra passear...

**Zetsu: ...Ignorado... **

As velhinhas se reuniram, igualmente aos Akas que se encarregavam delas...

**Konan: **Pain... Eu não agüenta mais essas velhas, elas falaram do meu cabelo! É Original! Ò.ó

**Pain:** Só mais um pouco...

- Esse é garoto que está comigo, Célia... -agarra sobretudo do Pain-

- Ele usa brincos?

- É, e no nariz!

- Na minha época só mulheres usavam brincos... -balançava a cabeça desconfiada-

**Pain:** ò::ó

- Esses jovens de hoje, homens usando brincos, imagina só, Célia!

- É, agora só falta homem usar esmalte! Hahahaha -ri-

**Todos (exceto Konan):** Ó.ò

- Oh! Não! olha só, Mary, a almofada que estava costurando para seu netinho rasgou!

**Mary:** ~.~ ... HEIN? -olha almofada- Susan, a almofada que eu estava costurando pro meu neto rasgou! i.i

- Eu acabei de lhe dizer... -toca no ombro da amiga-

**Kakuzu: **Deixa que eu resolvo... -usa sua linhas para costurar a almofada- Pronto!

**-** Huhu -risinho malicioso- que menino prendado, sabe costurar, Célia!

**-** E ainda é comportado e educado! -riso- Estamos velhas, mas ainda sabemos reconhecer um bom partido não é, Susan?

**Kakuzu:** -cora-

**Todos:** - cara de nojo-

Uma velhinha na cadeira de rodas para e encara Hidan...

**Hidan:** ... ò.ó

**Velha:** ...

**Hidan:** ò.Ó

**Velha:** ...

**Hidan:** Ò,Ó

**Velha:** Que falta de respeito menino, andando com a roupa aberta...

- È, se vai ficara assim, melhor tirar logo tudo! -outra velha se aproximou-

**Hidan:** Não estou fazendo nada de errado! Ò.ó

- Olha, Mary, eles trouxeram um gogo boy! -chamou Susan-

**Hidan:** não sou u-

-Ah, Bom! Isso explica a roupa aberta!

- Até gogo boy trouxeram pra nos animar? -^.^-

**Hidan:** -raiva-

- Que foi garoto? Tá esperando o quê?

- Tira logo! Quer matar agente do coração?

- Não temos a eternidade pra esperar, garoto!

-Acho que ele precisa de um incentivo!

Uma velhinha se levanta, vai até Hidan...

**Hidan: **-medo-

A vekhinha cola sua mão enrugada e pequenina no peitos de Hidan, desce a mão arranhando ele e diz:

-Grauuu -imita um guepardo-

**Hidan:** Sua -tremendo de raiva-

**Outros akas:** XDDDD

**Hidan:** EU NÃO SOU UM GOGO BOY P(PIII), MAS QUE M(PII) VOCÊS TÃO PENSANDO, C(PII), SUAS VELHAS DE M(PII), VÃO SE F(PIII) C(PIII) P(PII)!

**Velhas:** O.O

**Todos:** O.O

- Você entendeu o que ele disse, Célia?

- Eu? Não...

- Esses jovens de hoje falam duas línguas, não entendo eles...

- É, no meu tempo os jovens não falavam línguas assim fluentemente!

- Meu neto fala assim o tempo todo comigo... ^.^

- Mesmo Mary? Ele deve gostar muito de você!

**Pain: **Espero que elas realmente não tenham entendido isso Hidan!

**Itachi: **Pain... Quanto... Quanto tempo mais vamos ter que ficar aqui? -O/.\O desesperado-

**Kakuzu:** O trato foi um dia, não é? ¬ ¬

**Sasori: **Não é bom andar um pouquinho vó Mirna?

- É sim, meu netinho...

**Konan: **O Sasori parece gostar bastante... ¬ ¬

**Deidara: **Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui...

**Tobi: **Tobi is a good boy i.i

**Pain: **Tá, tá, é só até o fim da tarde, algumas horas mais rapazes, pra quem fica dias fazendo missões de vida ou morte, algumas horas num asilo não matam não é? -sorriso amarelo-

...

**Kisame: **Ah! Finalmente, está na hora de ir, chega de tortura!

**Sasori: **i.i

Os akas se reuniram perto do portão de entrada e esperaram as velhinhas se reunirem para tentar(?) se despedir.

**Pain: **Sejam educados!

As velhinhas todas apareceram, cada uma com uma caqueira com uma mudinha de planta...

Todos: õ .O

- Vocês cuidaram tão bem da gente...

- Nós trouxemos um presente pra cada um...

- É só uma plantinha de lembrança, eram as únicas que cultivávamos no jardim...

Akas: ó.Ò

- É, temos que agradecer, nem todo mundo tem coragem de vir visitar velhas como nós!

- E vemos jovens tão bem dispostos!

- O garoto que vive carregando a planta é tão gentil -olha pra Zetsu- ele ficou o tempo todo com a Betty...

As velhinhas entregaram, cada uma, uma mudinha à um Akatsuki...

**Pain: **Fico feliz de ter escolhido esse lugar! i.i -emocionado-

**Deidara: **Me sinto um lixo por tentar explodi-las! i.i

**Tobi:** Tobi não é um cachorro ó.ò

**Kakuzu: **Eu sou bem velho, não sou jovem! i.i

**Itachi: **Nunca vou me esquecer da sua história i/.\i

**Hidan**: Eu sinto por pegar pesado... i.i

**Kisame: **Eu não sou um salmão... i.i

**Sasori: **Eu tive uma segunda vó aqui... Nunca vou esquecer você vóvó! i.i

**Zetsu: **Ninguém nunca havia parado para me escutar **apesar de ser surda **i . **i **

**Konan:** Vocês não me ensinaram nada, mas eu adoro essas mudinhas i.i

- Hein? Eles estão chorando, Susan?

- Sim, Mary...

- Hunf! Esses garotos de hoje, vem aqui, trazem um cachorro e um peixe que não podemos comer nem ficar, trazem um gogoboy que desiste na melhor hora e depois ficam chorando que nem mocinhas! -balança a cabeça negativamente-

- E ainda usam brinco! -olha para Pain-

**Velhas em uníssono:** Esses jovens de hoje! -balança negativamente a cabeça-

Todos: ...

**Deidara: **ARRRHHHG! EU VOU EXPLODÍ-LAS, DEIXE-MEM EXPLODÍ-LAS! -é segurado por Sasori e Pain-

**Hidan: **Eu vou usá-las como sacrifício, tanto faz mesmo, essas velhas de M(PII) já estão na P(PII) de fim da vida mesmo! EU VOU USÁ-LAS DE SACRIFÍCIO! -é segurado por Kakuzu-

**Kisame: **i.i Elas ainda acham que sou um peixe pra comer...

**Itachi: **Pelo menos você não foi chamado de drogado e teve que ficar horas ouvindo histórias de velho... ¬/ \¬

**Konan: **Pelo menos não falaram da COR do seu cabelo! Ù.ú

**Tobi: **Confundiram Tobi com um cachorro... i.i

**Pain: **Me chamaram de gay ù.ú vamos logo, não temos mais tempo à perder aqui...

**Kakuzu: **Você tá me devendo dinheiro, Pain!

**Itachi: ** Sem mais treinamentos assim, por favor!

**Pain: **Concordo!

...

Na manhã seguinte...

**Pain: ** ACORDEM! ACABEI DE TER UMA IDEIA!

**Akas:** F**** ¬ ¬

FIM

...

Finalmente terminei a fic T.T fiquei muito tempo sem postar, mas finalmente achei inspiração pra fazer algo bom T.T

Espero que tenham gostado, beijos e

Mandem reviews (façam uma chibi autora feliz)


End file.
